


Post Haste

by Sami714



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want much. Just one week of vacation time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Haste

Victor drove through the rain as he got off the phone with his boss. Another reaming about the Winchester case and his vacation request was denied to add injury to insult.

All he wanted was to go a week without bad coffee and even worse hotel rooms as he traveled around the fly over states looking for their asses. He wanted to go a week where, instead of following a creepy trail left by satanic sociopaths, he was at a lake with a full cooler and a woman. He'd rent a house boat, reacquaint himself with a grill, and maybe catch a few fish. Watch the fucking sun rise over the mountains or something.

But no, the brothers were seen in Michigan. Another corpse mutilation with a side order of arson. The top brass wants them hauled in. "Post-haste," he snarled, quoting his boss, as he dropped his cell phone in the cupholder.

Victor had just wanted to go a week without hearing about those two.


End file.
